


Good Boy

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Draco's good boy. Always such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun doing this, mostly coming up with ideas and researching -wink- but by the time I'd scrapped 4 different scenarios and couldn't work out how to draw what I wanted and still make it look good, I started to freak out a little. I wanted to create something good and that I'd be proud of, especially since the prompter, the lovely [Dicta-Contrion](http://dicta-contrion.livejournal.com/), was basically the sole reason for me to join the fandom. So, to finish my rant, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you had in mind, but the prompt was pretty loose so, here's to wishing :D

 

 

* * *

 

     

 


End file.
